This description relates to distributing multicast flows.
Multimedia content may be passed and shared among devices such as cellular phones and computing devices (also referred to as Access Terminals or ATs).
This multimedia content may be implemented to comply with one or more standards such the EV-DO Rev A standard (also written as 1×EV-DO Rev A or 1× Evolution-Data Optimized Revision A), which is herein incorporated by reference. EV-DO Rev A is included in a family of standards that are promoted by the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), a collaborative Third Generation (3G) telecommunications specification-setting project associated with the development of the next generation Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communications.
The 1×EV-DO protocol is an EVolution of the 1×RTT standard for high-speed data-only (DO) services and has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, June 2005, which is also incorporated herein by reference.
When exchanging multimedia content, a series of setup-messages are sent between a user's AT and structures included in a Radio Access Network (RAN). These structures include Radio Nodes (RNs), Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) and Packet Data Serving Nodes (PDSNs), which act as a link between the ATs and content servers (and controllers) that provide the multimedia content.
In some RANs, services provided by RN, RNCs and PDSNs are integrated into a single unit referred to as a Base Station Router (BSR) that reduces space needs and power consumption. However, as multimedia content traffic increases, BSRs (similar to individual RNCs and RNs) are susceptible to overload conditions and potential failure.